Pokémon: Legends
by HeeroYuyZ
Summary: What if Legends were real? What if humans had powers that put them beyond ordinary humans? Read and find out...
1. Default Chapter Title

-Preview-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon…  
  
  
[Blue letters roll across the screen with a wisp of smoke.]  
  
Voice in the background, whispering: Legends…  
  
[Fade Out]  
  
[Fade in]  
  
[You see Ash, Brock and Misty sitting around a campfire with an old lady.]  
  
Old Lady: There is a legend that there are 18 mystical Pokéballs that each contain a different power.  
  
[Cut to a glowing Pokéball on a pedestal.]  
  
Old Lady: There are two of each power. One for good, one for evil.  
  
[Cut to Gary. He has black jeans and a black and red shirt. His eyes are glowing and he's holding a black Pokéball.]  
  
Old Lady: Only 2 people can open them. One Evil, One Good.  
  
[Cut to Ash. He has blue jeans and a white T-shirt. His eyes are glowing and he's holding a white Pokéball.]  
  
Old Lady: The Pokéballs are in the most desolate regions of the Earth.  
  
[Cut to a desert.]  
  
Old Lady: Weather…  
  
[Cut to a blizzard.]  
  
Old Lady: Pokémon…  
  
[Cut to a pack of rabid Houndoom.]  
  
Old Lady: And terrain…  
  
[Cut to a rigid cliff.]  
  
Old Lady: Will block you… Are you up to the challenge.  
  
[Cut to Ash standing on a cliff. Wind is blowing his clothes and his hair back slightly and lightning strikes in the background.]  
  
[Cut to a flash of a knife and Misty. She's lying on a bed in a silk robe. She's sprawled out and Gary is seen grinning. His red eyes flashed.]  
  
ARE YOU READY FOR...POKÉMON: LEGENDS... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

LEGENDS  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon...  
  
Ages:  
Ash - 15  
Misty - 15  
Brock - 20  
Gary - 15 1/2  
Tracey - 18   
  
  
-Chapter 1-  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty are sitting around a campfire with an old lady. "There is a legend that there are 13 mystical Pokéballs that each contain a different power." the old lady said, "There are two of each power, making 26. One for good, one for evil. Only 2 people can open them. One pure good. One pure evil. The Pokéballs are in the most desolate regions of the Earth. Weather, Pokémon, and terrain will block you… Are you up to the challenge?" Ash looked at Misty. "Why would we need these powers?" Misty inquired. "A great evil is coming… It will emerge in a boy's body… Just as a great good emerges from another boy's body." the old lady stated. "Okay then!" Ash said getting up, "Lets get going guys." "You must listen to me!" The old lady pleaded. "Whatever…" Ash said as he walked off.  
  
3 Weeks Later  
  
"Come on guys, in here!" Ash yelled as he ran into a cave from the snowstorm. They ran inside and collapsed on the ground with exhaustion. There was a snarl and Ash turned around to face an Aerodactyl. "Holy shit!" he yelled jumping backwards, "Pikachu, Thunder!" The Thunder hit the Aerodactyl and fried it. "Go Pokéball!" Ash yelled as he sucked in his newest Pokémon. "That blizzard came out of nowhere…Just like that Aerodactyl…" Misty said huffing and puffing, "It's just too weird." "Guys…" Ash stated, "I'm gonna go back farther into the cave to look for some dry wood. Kay?" Brock and Misty nodded and he walked back further.   
  
Ash tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He got back up and suddenly something in his brain clicked. "Why do I have this very bad feeling all of a sudden?" Ash pondered to Pikachu. "Pikachu…" Pikachu said feeling it also. Suddenly Gary appeared in front of Ash. "Hello Ashy-boy!" Gary exclaimed. "What, what are you doing here Gary!?" Ash exclaimed. "Oh, nothing really, except, maybe I'm on a mission to kill you." Gary stated. Gary kicked forward sending Ash to the ground and Gary started punching Ash again and again in the stomach. Ash looked up at Gary to see him grinning, and then watched as a fist came towards the bridge of his nose.  
  
Ash woke up in a cold sweat. He was lying on the ground near a fire. Brock and Misty were sitting next to him. "What happened?" Ash inquired. He tried to push himself up but he looked at his left arm in a splint and stopped. "When you were out looking for firewood, you tripped. You went through a hole in the cave floor and kinda got beaten up. That was about two hours ago." Misty whispered as she took off some gauze from his stomach. She threw them to the side and put some more gauze on it. That's when Ash noticed he didn't have a shirt on. "Pikachu said you were yelling something about Gary in your sleep, what was that about?" Brock asked as he ate some of the beans he had cooked and walked outside to see if the storm let up. "N-Nothing." Ash stuttered as Misty helped him lean up against the wall, "Guys… Do you feel a chill in the air?" Mist shivered. "Yeah…I'm not cold… Something's not right…" Misty whispered. "Guys, you better look at this." Brock said as he came back into the cave. With Misty and Brock helping him, they walked out. The snowstorm had subsided and the sky was clear. "Oh my god!" Ash exclaimed. He could see Mars in front of him and Venus behind him. "The planets have aligned…" Brock stated, "This is once in a LONG time sight." Ash nodded. A cold wind blew past them. They felt the breeze, but they didn't go inside. They were all mesmerized by Mars. Ash suddenly felt something. Something different, he suddenly became alert. "Guys, lets go inside." Ash muttered. Misty and Brock ignored him and stared at Mars. "I said, lets go inside." Ash stated. He looked ahead and saw a figure in a gray cape walking towards them. "Hello Ash…" Gary said snidely as he got to them. "Gary, what the hell are you doing there?" Ash demanded. He took a step back remembering his dream. "Mars is beautiful tonight isn't it?" Gary inquired looking up.   
  
"I said, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Don't you know by now Ash? Boy you are dense. Pass an old lady lately?"  
Ash, surprised, again took a step back. "What, you're chasing a legend?" Ash laughed. "Legends are usually true… Pokémopolis, The Chosen One legend, the Legend of Lugia, the Legendary birds, the Legendary dogs, Mew…" Gary stated turning his head from Mars to Ash, "Ash… The Legend is already happening… Didn't you suddenly feel different? I mean, the planets ARE aligning, something is going to happen." Ash nodded and then it hit him. Could Gary be the great evil the old lady talked about? He was snapped out of his daydream by Gary swinging a punch at him. Ash jumped out of the way and stepped away from Gary. Gary hit Ash in the face with a jumpkick and sent him flying backwards. Ash pushed himself up on his injured arm, he expected to feel pain, but it felt better. He stopped himself and spring jumped up only to be hit again hard in the stomach and he rolled down the side of the hill unable to stop himself and hit a rock knocking him out.  
  
Gary walked over to Misty and Brock who still weren't able to take their eyes off of the planets aligning. "Fools…" Gary muttered. He grabbed Brock and lifted him over his head. Gary walked over to the cliff and then through Brock off. Brock's eyes *Or whatever he uses to see* being taken off the planet alignment, he came back to reality, and he grabbed a ledge just in time to stop himself from falling. Gary walked back to Misty and knocked her unconscious. "This is almost to easy…" Gary mumbled, "I was hoping for a challenge." "Hey, let Misty go!" a voice yelled. Gary spun around to see Tracey. "I leave these guys for a minute and look what happens…" Tracey muttered. "Oh, it's you bandana boy…" Gary said picking Misty up. He started to walk away when a perfectly aimed rock hit him in the temple. He was dazed but this power that had come into him had special healing powers. 'So Ash should be getting up anytime now…' Gary thought, 'I gotta kill this guy then get Misty to the caverns.' He started to fake that he was unconscious. Tracey walked over and leaned over Gary. Gary's eyes snapped open and he grabbed Tracey by the neck and threw him with superhuman strength. Tracey flew into a tree branch that impaled him in the stomach. "Ugh, I just hate idiots." Gary muttered. He picked up Misty and walked away.  
  
30 Minutes Later  
  
The snow had started falling again and Ash shook it off as he stood up. He ran back up the hill at as fast as he could. He looked around. There was some blood in the snow. He followed it until he reached Tracey who had been impaled on a tree branch. "FOR THE LAST TIME! IF ANYONE IS THERE, HELP!" a voice yelled. Ash ran over to the cliffside to see Brock stuck on a ledge. "Bulbasaur, GO!" Ash yelled. Bulbasaur grabbed Brock with its vines and pulled him up. "Thank god Ash, I thought I'd be stuck there forever!" he muttered. He glanced over at Tracey. "Did Gary…" he began. Ash nodded. "And he took Misty too…" Ash stated, "Wait, did you guys say that you found me in a cave?!" Brock nodded. "Take me there…" Ash whispered. He and Brock ran towards the cave and jumped into the hole Ash had fallen in. "So what exactly are we looking for?" Brock inquired. "Remember that legend the old lady told us about?" Ash asked, "That's what we're looking for." Ash and Brock ran through a long tunnel in the cave until the reached a hollowed out place with two pedestals. One was empty, the other one had a glowing white Pokéball. "Here it is…" Ash whispered. He grabbed it and opened it. A white light encased him and then ceased. "Well, I don't feel any different." Ash stated. He sighed and set the Pokéball back down. The pedestal and the Pokéball were crushed. "Holy shit." Brock muttered, "Did I see what I think I saw?" "What did you think you saw?" Ash inquired, "The Pokéball and the pedestal were old, I felt it starting to crumble when I first grabbed the Pokéball." "Fine, squeeze this rock as hard as you can." Brock stated. He threw Ash a rock, about the biggest size his hand could hold. Ash squeezed it and it crumbled. "Strength." Brock muttered, "That was what was inside the Pokéball." "So, Gary has this power too…" Ash grinned, "Lets go find Misty…"  
  
Who actually is stronger? What are the other powers? What are the dangers will they face? And will they find Misty in time to stop whatever Gary wants with her? Find out in Chapter 2 of: Pokémon Legends!  



End file.
